


Demontale

by FavoriteofChaos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, i have no clue how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavoriteofChaos/pseuds/FavoriteofChaos
Summary: An au that it is the world not the ‘player’ that controls the runs. Only two routes Pacifist or Genocide are going to happen.





	Demontale

Chapter one  
Ink was so focused on his doodle he didn’t notice a piece of paper start to have art drawn on it by itself. A Sans sketched out his nose opening to the top of his skull. He was wearing a knee length purple duster with fur on its seams. Then Papyrus was sketched wearing his trademarked battle-body with a red hoodie under it and like Sans the nose opening went to the top of the skull. Both Sans and Papyrus had six fangs four on the bottom jaw and two on the top.  
“Huh? A new one forming?” Ink asked as he noticed the new art. “No name though.” he was shocked that it was drawing itself.  
Because behind the two was scary if he did have any emotions. What was being drawn was Gaster Blasters with bodies and the one behind Sans had three glowing eyes. On the shoulders there was more skulls of the Gaster Blasters, well on the thighs too was more heads and a tail that had six pointed spikes ready to do damage.  
The one behind Papyrus was more comfortable with only two heads and more doglike, though the artwork makes it look it is growling and like the one behind Sans it has six spikes on the tail.  
“Okay, oops time to mess with Error.” Ink stated grabbing what looks like a giant art brush.  
If Ink had stayed he would have seen a sixteen year old Frisk be drawn and behind them a demonic looking creature was being drawn with one black horn growing just above the right eye and black bat wings on the back. And then in neat Sylfaen font wrote out Demontale.  
Inside the new AU  
Peace has reigned since the beginning. The two races lived in harmony, but there was one major problem, if neither race gained a soulmate the one being that drain all the negative emotions they would turn into demons. Monsters being the weaker of the two races would turn into demons at LV or loneliness value eleven whereas the humans with their stronger souls turned at LV fifteen. Demon points or DP for short is the accumulation of all the negative emotions the races had the higher the DP the higher the LV.  
Monsters have found a way to slow the gain of DP by the use of pills filled with happiness, but they need constant monitoring or risk going demon goes up.  
“SANS… SANS WAKE UP.” a loud voice called out over a loud beeping noise.  
“Paps? what are you doing here?” Sans asked rubbing his eyesockets and turned off the alarm.  
“I AM HERE TO CHECK ON THE SENTRYS AND AS I WAS HERE I THOUGHT TO CHECK ON MY BIG BROTHER.” Papyrus stated walking into Sans’s room. “HAVE YOU TAKEN YOUR MEDS?”  
“no. just woke up. could you get my pills bro?” Sans asked going to his closet to pick his clothes for the day.  
“SANS DID YOU DRINK LAST NIGHT? YOU KNOW THAT RAISES DP IN MONSTERS THAT DO NOT HAVE A SOULMATE!” Papyrus yelled making Sans shrink a bit.  
“yeah I did. I was drinking with grilbz. as you know that we are the only ones in Snowdin with no mates.” Sans stated holding out his hand. Once he had five pills he just swallowed them and sighed.  
“WELL YOUR BACK TO ATE.” Papyrus stated making Sans flinch because he just ate the pills.  
“paps that was bad so my LV is down to eight great I am borderline again.” Sans groaned grabbing a towel. “so how is hotlands with Mettaton?”  
“GREAT! SORRY THAT I GOT A SOULMATE BEFORE YOU.” Papyrus stated hugging the smaller skeleton.  
“paps, maybe mine is human. okay let me get ready for work.” Sans said carrying his clothes and towel to the bathroom.  
Once clothed Sans went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of mayo and started dialing a number.  
“Alphys, the pills are getting weaker.” Sans stated as someone picked up.  
“Sans? Are you at LV nine?” Alphys asked her tone worried.  
“borderline.” Sans replied.  
“Well when you come for your checkup I can fix the dose of mate pills.” Alphys stated with a hum.  
“Gotta go going to work now, love.” Sans stated with a flirty tone.


End file.
